The Sign
by Hermione G
Summary: Ah, Romance. Little interlude before sequel my Carrying Out the Prophecy. PG-13 for 1 bitty word.


The Sign 

A/N: Well, I know this isn't the sequel to "Carrying Out The Prophecy". It's supposed to be this way. I have an interlude short story to each part of it ((there are 4 in all. Prophecy is only the first)). Also, in answer to the questions on prophecy, White rose boy is based on Darien. I'm happy someone finally got that one! Also, you don't find out who white rose boy is till the sequel to the next part of prophecy. in other words, the third one. Sorry, but the identity is a secret. I have the entire story mapped out...But, for now, this little story takes place in 4th year where Hermione and Harry are currently dating, but does Hermione really love Harry? You have to read! This is a songfic. Oh, and please, no flames!! I know this isn't my best work and it's very rushed, but I had to write a small story that wasn't prophecy. Just to take a break. Be kind in your reviews! Oh, and one last thing, this song is from Hermione to Harry. After the story has happened. Also, everything in either underline, italic, ummmmmm whatever else I can think of to make the lyrics try to stand out, those are the lyrics. I think you can tell, right? They have more spaces in between everything else, and they have one line... 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. The Sign belongs to Ace of Base. 

Shock! 

I Got a new life 

Hermione sat next to Harry during breakfast that day. She saw him in the middle of a bunch of girls. She sighed. She didn't want to drool over him like all the others, but he seemed to like it. Why did she put up with this? 

How can a person like me care for you 

Why do I bother 

Ron looked over at his best friend, Harry Potter. It wasn't fair. He had everything and everyone's attention. He saw that for sure Hermione had seen him staring and turned away. It was even more unfair that he had Hermione as well, only girl Ron had ever liked. He felt quite jealous. 

When you're not the one for me 

is enough enough 

Hermione caught Ron's eye. She felt so sorry for him. He was always overshadowed by Harry now. The fame had finally gotten to Harry. She smiled at Ron, even though she did not realize it. He smiled back. 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign 

Life is Demanding, without understanding, 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign 

No one's gonna drag you up 

To get into the light where you belong 

But where do you belong? 

Hermione and Harry sat at the dance, watching. Well, Hermione was watching. Harry was flirting with Cho in her small black tube dress. She saw Ron in the corner, alone. He looked almost sad. She felt sad for herself, having to put up with Harry. 

"Harry, I'm leaving now," She said. 

Harry paid no attention. He was too busy with Cho, who was in his lap and giggling. 

"He hates me," Hermione thought, "He doesn't love me. I've been a fool, putting up with him. I'm not going to take it anymore." 

She glanced over at Ron again. 

"Poor guy, he never has anyone to talk to," Hermione thought, "I'll stay with him." 

She slowly started walking over... 

Under the pale moon 

for so many years I've wondered 

Ron watched Hermione walk over and sighed. 

"She wants nothing to do with me," He thought, "She loves Harry. She'll never like me. I'm only the faithful sidekick Weasley..." 

"Hello Ron, having fun?" 

There she was. Right there in front of him. 

"Oh yes, TONS of fun," He said, sarcastically. 

"Well, it hasn't been fun for me either...." 

Both became quiet. 

Who you are 

How can a person like you bring me joy 

Hermione glanced over at Ron. 

" I never noticed how.........how cute he was before," She thought, "Wait! what am I saying? He's my best friend and I date Harry, don't I? I can't get Ron out of my mind..." 

Under the pale moon 

where I see a lot of stars 

is enough enough 

Ron caught Hermione's eye. 

"It's now or never," He thought. 

"Um, you wanna go somewhere? Since the dance is so dull?" He asked. 

She smiled. Ron's heart gave a leap. 

"Sure," She said, putting her hand in his, "Let's get out of here." 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign 

Life is demanding, without understanding 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign 

No ones gonna drag you up 

To get into the light where you belong 

But where do you belong 

Ron and Hermione strolled into the small garden maze on Hogwarts school grounds. They stopped at a dead end. 

"Are we going to find a way out?" Ron asked. 

Hermione smiled. 

"I don't think I want to find a way out yet..." She said, looking into his eyes. 

He smiled back. 

"We don't have to..." He said. 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my mind 

And I am happy now 

They sat on a small bench in the maze. Hermione curled up next to Ron and each were happy. Harry appeared, with Cho by his side. 

"Hermione! what the hell are you doing?" Asked Harry, "Are you cheating on me?" 

"You cheated first, Harry," She replied. 

Harry started to walk towards her when Ron stood in front of him. 

"I suggest you leave her alone," Ron said, "You interrupted us." 

Harry, seeing how Ron was much bigger then him, ran off, with Cho behind. 

Living without you 

I've left you all alone... 

Hermione and Ron went back to where they had left off. Ron ran a hand through Hermione's hair. 

"You are very beautiful, Hermione, " He said, softly. 

She looked at him. 

"I love you, Ron," She said, quietly. 

"I've loved you for so long, Hermione," He said. 

She sat up. She put her arms around his neck and he hugged her to him and they shared a long and passionate kiss. 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign 

No one's gonna drag you up 

To get into the light where you belong 

They leaned back into the grass, much later, staring at the stars. 

"We were meant to be," She said, smiling at Ron. 

He nodded, and kissed her again, knowing everything would be all right. Even though they had lost Harry's friendship, they had each other. And that was enough. 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes 

I saw the sign. 

~*~*~*~*~*the end*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
